


those sudden moments when we come together

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [47]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, D/s, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: He didn’t even know there was this part of his personality, that having someone give themselves over to him could make him feel so much.





	

“Hey,” M says when Connor runs into him in the locker room before clocking out. “What are you doing tonight? I’m gonna throw some steaks on the grill. I’ll pick up some portobellos if you and Kyle wanna come over and watch the game.

“Do you even have enough furniture for all of us?” Connor says, giving him a grin as he pulls his duffel out of his locker. 

“It’s cute that you think Dick uses furniture,” M says, sighing. “Anyway. You coming or not?”

“I dunno,” Connor scratches the back of his neck. “Kyle and I sorta have...plans.” 

“Oh, right. I meant to ask, how’s the surgery going?”

Connor gives him a funny look. 

“You know. To remove him from your hip,” M says and Connor just shakes his head and laughs. 

“He’s my boyfriend, M,” Connor says. “I think seeing him a lot is a normal thing.”

“Not for nothing kid,” M says. “But I wouldn’t say you’re the best judge of what’s normal and what’s not. Look, all I’m saying is don’t suffocate each other. I know it’s new and you think you have to spend every waking minute together, but that shit burns you out real fast. Trust me.”

Connor can’t imagine ever getting tired of Kyle, but he knows M is the more experienced one here and he knows he’s just looking out for him, so he nods and gives him a small smile. “Another night, I promise.”

“Yeah, sure,” M says, still giving him a kind of skeptical look, but Connor doesn’t think on it too much as he walks outside and gets on his bike. He’s got other things on his mind. 

 

: : :

 

“Shit,” Kyle swears for the seventh time. “I can’t get this right.”

“You can,” Connor says, rubbing Kyle’s shoulder. “Calm down. I can’t tie the knots myself, so you have to learn to do it.”

Kyle takes a deep breath and lets it out, then tries it again. “Holy shit, I did it.”

Connor smiles and kisses the back of his neck. “I knew you could.”

Kyle turns his head and catches Connor’s mouth with his own, cups the back of Connor’s neck and opens up Connor’s mouth with his tongue, laying Connor back onto the bed with the rope still in his hands.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” He asks and Connor just nods. 

“I trust you.”

Kyle shudders every time Connor says that. He’s still not sure how this even happened. He’s never thought about doing something like this with anyone else before. He didn’t even know there was this part of his personality, that having someone give themselves over to him could make him feel so _much._

“I trust you too,” Kyle says, kissing Connor’s throat. “That means if you don’t like something, I trust you to tell me. If you want untied or if you just want me to stop, promise me you’ll tell me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Connor says, smiling up at him, and not for the first time does Kyle’s hands itch to pick up a pencil, a paintbrush, anything, and just let his hands duplicate the beauty in front of him so he can keep it forever. 

“Okay,” Kyle says, kissing him one more time before crawling off of Connor and standing up. “Take your clothes off.”

Connor’s cheeks tinge pink, but he does as Kyle asks, pulls his shirt off first, then unbuttons his jeans, slides them off, then hooks his thumbs into his boxers and sheds those as well. 

“God Connor, you’re so gorgeous,” Kyle says, raking his eyes down Connor’s chest all the way down to his gorgeous, glistening cock, then back up to Connor’s eyes. “How long have you been that hard?”

The blush on Connor’s cheeks gets a little darker, but he doesn’t look away. “Since I started showing you the knots.”

Kyle takes a deep, shaky breath and smiles at him before he says, “Okay. Come here and get on your knees.”

Connor lowers his lashes and takes a few steps forward toward Kyle, sinking down on his knees onto the carpet, then looks up at him. Kyle avoids looking down at Connor because he knows if he did, if he looked down and saw Connor’s pale, plush lips slightly parted and those pretty eyelashes and bright blue-green eyes blinking up at him he’d lose all his focus and fuck Connor right here, but --

That’s not what Connor needs, so Kyle takes the rope in his hands and begins.

He pulls Connor’s arms behind him and loops the rope around both his wrists, biting his lip when Connor’s head tilts downward. It’s the hardest thing he’s ever done, trying to concentrate on the knots Connor taught him to make while Connor is literally right there, the sweat on the back of his neck glistening, skin still warm from being underneath his clothes, but when Kyle pulls the last knot through, it’s totally worth it. 

He stands back and looks at Connor, head still down and his eyes closed, takes in his knees pressed into the carpet and the strain in his shoulders from his arms being held behind his back, and Kyle wants to get down on his knees right in front of him, kiss him and touch him until Connor comes apart for him, but there’s actually something that he wants even more than that. 

Connor stays in position, doesn’t even look up as Kyle walks into the next room and grabs his sketchpad and his charcoal. Then Kyle comes back in the bedroom and sits down on the bed, flips to a blank page and starts sketching. 

He catches the wisps of hair falling in Connor’s eyes, the bulging veins in his forearms and biceps. Kyle licks his lips when he gets to the jut of Connor’s hips, the sharp, defined muscles there and the fine trails of hair below his navel, a shade or two darker than the rest of his hair. He sketches for what feels like hours, erasing and correcting lines, perfecting the muscles in Connor’s thighs and the definition of his abs, dragging his pencil all around the paper to shade and fill in details until he’s happy with what he has. Finally, Kyle puts his sketchpad down and slides off the edge of the bed, walks over to Connor and tilts Connor’s face up so he can look at him. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Kyle says, his voice almost cracking as he reaches out and brushes his thumb over Connor’s bottom lip. “You’re perfect.”

Connor’s eyelashes flutter closed and he parts his lips and Kyle pushes his thumb inside Connor’s mouth, silently gasping when Connor just opens wider to take him, mouth and tongue gone slack. 

“God,” Kyle murmurs and drops down to his knees in front of Connor, leaving his thumb in Connor’s mouth even as he wraps his other hand around Connor’s dick. “I can’t believe you. You’re so -- god, Connor. You’re so amazing, so good --”

Connor whimpers around Kyle’s thumb and opens his eyes, breathing hard through his nose as Kyle strokes him. 

“So good for me,” Kyle says, pressing his forehead to Connor’s and Connor cries out around the thumb in his mouth and spills all over Kyle’s hands, hips jerking with each twitch of his cock, and Kyle just holds him by the back of his neck, letting Connor rest his head on his shoulder as he milks every last drop out of him. 

Kyle holds onto him until Connor’s breathing starts to even out, then moves behind him to take the ropes off of his wrists. 

“Shit,” he laughs when he’s back there, tugging and fighting with the knots. “I don’t. Crap, I think I’m making it tighter. Just. Stay put, I’ll be right back.”

He finds one of Connor’s knives in the second drawer in the nightstand and carefully slides it between Connor’s skin and the ropes to cut them off of him.

“Damn,” he says after folding the knife back up and laying it on the floor, rubbing his thumb over the red marks on Connor’s wrists. “I got it too tight. You might bruise.”

Connor just shrugs and lets Kyle help him off the floor, then crawls in the bed while Kyle goes to the bathroom. Kyle comes back a few moments later with a warm washcloth to wipe Connor down with, then throws it in the hamper and crawls in bed behind him, smiling when Connor makes a sweet, soft noise when he wraps his arms around him. 

“Kyle,” Connor says a few minutes later, shifting around to face him, mouth drawn into a frown. “You didn’t even… _again._ ”

“Oh,” Kyle says, like it’s something he just realized, which -- it’s not. Not really. He’s been hard almost as long as Conner has, as soon as he started twisting the rope around to make knots, imagining how Connor would look tied up in them. It’s just that when they do this Kyle just sort of makes Connor his priority and puts his own needs and wants to the side. 

“Do you,” Connor starts. “I mean. If you don’t like it we don’t have to --”

“Fuck,” Kyle breathes out and catches Connor’s mouth in a rough, heated kiss, hoping it gives Connor some clue how much he _does_ like this, because he honestly doesn’t know how to put it into words. “Is that what you want?” He asks, thumbing at Connor’s bottom lip again. “Do you want me to come, Connor?” 

He doesn’t exactly know what’s come over him as he nips and bites at Connor’s jaw, moving to pull his earlobe through his teeth hard enough that it makes Connor whine. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He murmurs next to Connor’s ear and feels Connor’s whole body shudder against him. 

“Please,” Connor says. “I want -- I need you to feel good too.”

Kyle groans against Connor’s mouth and kisses him again, then crawls between Connor’s legs. 

“I do feel good,” he says as he lifts Connor’s legs up onto his shoulders and slicks himself up with the lube off the nightstand. “Watching you sit there like that for me, be so good for me, _ah_ \--”

Connor gasps when Kyle pushes inside of him, clutches at the sheets beneath them and flushes all the way down his chest. 

“You’re so --” Kyle pants, easing out, then pushing back in again. “So fucking _pretty._ I want to do so many things to you, Connor. I never --”

“Kyle,” Connor says, looking up at him. “Harder. Please.”

“Yeah,” Kyle almost growls out, grabs Connor’s thighs and starts thrusting into him so hard the headboard taps against the wall. “Fuck, you feel so good. So tight.”

“Harder,” Connor says again, putting his hands over Kyle’s fingers and digging them into his skin. “I can take it.”

“Fuck,” Kyle chokes out and buries his fingers so deep in Connor’s thighs he swears he touches bone, scrapes the skin with his nails until Connor’s cock starts to fill again. “Conner, I can’t. God, I --”

“ _Harder, Kyle,_ ” Connor cries out and Kyle grips him so hard it hurts his _hands_ , fucks into him so hard, so fast that sweat drips down his chest and the back of his neck and there’s nothing but the sound of the bed shaking and sweat-slick skin slapping together until Connor chokes out Kyle’s name and comes all over his stomach, the tightening of his muscles pulling Kyle right over the edge with him. 

“Holy god,” Kyle says when he pulls out and collapses on the other side of the bed, breathing as hard as if he’d just run a marathon. “That was unreal.”

“Mm,” Connor says and curls up next to him, throwing one arm over Kyle’s chest and laying his head on his arm. “I don’t want it to be just about me. So don’t do that anymore, okay?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Kyle says, kissing the top of Connor’s head. “But yeah. I promise.”

He closes his eyes and almost drifts off for a moment, blinking his eyes back open when he feels Connor playing with the gold crucifix hanging from his neck. It’s weird; he’s worn it for so long he actually forgets it there sometimes. 

“I’m not very religious,” Connor says, running his fingers over the white gold. “Buddhism is more like a philosophy than a religion.” 

“I’m not either,” Kyle says, bringing his hand up to cover Connor’s. “My mom was though. This belonged to her.”

“Oh,” Connor says, squeezing Kyle’s hand. “Will you tell me about her?”

“Yeah,” Kyle smiles. He doesn’t usually talk about his mom with people, but something about Connor makes everything different, makes him feel like he can say anything. Kyle’s not afraid of getting lost in the sadness like he usually is because he knows if he starts to slip, Connor will be there to catch him. 

“You would have liked her,” he starts and by the time he finishes the sun’s coming up.


End file.
